


A hidden World.

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Relationships, Author is in love with Sterek, Author!Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is the Alpha, Disaac - Freeform, Each chapter is a different pack member reaction, Jydia, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Reveal Fic, Scallison, Side Ships, Stiles is secretly a author, The Pack Doesn't Know, berica, sterek, sterek is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: Stiles is a famous writer but no one in the pack knows, not even Scott. So when Stiles walks into the loft to find Erica reading his book he is taken by complete surprise. How will he cope with hiding the fact that he wrote the packs favorite books from his closest friends, his family?One by one all of the pack discover his book until disaster strikes and all is revealed!!**Each part is Stiles discovering different pack members reading his book**





	1. Erica.

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to the begining of my Author!Stiles fanfic! 
> 
> So in this, the pack as well established with Derek as the Alpha.
> 
> This is set in the future.
> 
> Peter is good and Cora never left.
> 
> The Alpha pack do come to Beacon Hills but the pack are able to defeat them and save Erica and Boyds lives.
> 
> Season 3 never happened and any seasons after do not either.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO TEEN WOLF OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW, I AM MARELY A FAN WHO IS DESPERATE FOR STEREK.

All in Stiles' POV.

Part 1:

Erica:

I leisurely walk across the car park to Derek's loft, adjusting my bag pack with a little hop and a pull before I return to my slow strides towards the giant building's doors.

I gently push the heavy door open, the frame making a squeal of protest as I slide through them.

The door shuts with a quiet clang behind me as I make my way towards the newly fixed elevator.

Derek had decided a while ago to renovate the whole building and since the entire building belonged to him, he had started work immediately.

In the first months his loft, at the top floor of the building, had been fixed up and made to look brand new. It was modern yet had a vintage feel to it.

The kitchen was amazing and Derek, bless his soul, had allowed me to do all the designing and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. After all I was the designated cook of the pack since anyone else would probably die trying to cook and it only seemed fit that I was the one who designed it.

The 19th floor had also been renovated along side the 18th, 17th, 16th and the 15th.

The 19th floor had been split in half with Cora and Peter sharing the refurbished floor.

Isaac had claimed the next floor, Derek had wanted to give him his own space and the young man loved it. He shared the floor with Erica and Boyd but he didn't mind at all.

The 17th and 16th floors had been made up for the rest of the pack, it consisted of around 15 rooms including bedrooms with on suites, a small lounge and a kitchen and dining room on both floors.

Scott and Allison shared one room while Jackson and Lydia shared another. Danny also had his own room.

The other spare rooms were made to house any pack guests.

Derek was working on making the rest of the floors into living spaces for people to move into. He wanted to make a business out of it and although he had enough money to live four lifetimes, he liked to keep busy.

My room was in the loft, I had no idea why Derek had decided to place me on the same floor as him, in his territory, but he had and I hadn't argued. I mean come on, I get to see the man I was hopelessly in love with half naked everyday, what more could I want?

The pack uses the loft constantly, it was the pack den and Derek didn't seem to mind at all that the pack spent most of their time in there.

In fact, the whole pack were all currently there, waiting for me to get home.

After we had finished school only Lydia had decided to move far to go to college while the rest of us decided to attend the local one.

Now six years later we had finished our courses and Lydia had moved back home.

Derek had suggested we all move in with him and no one had really put up a fight. The wolves wanted to be close to their Alpha and the humans wanted to be close to the pack.

That was how I found myself taking the elevator up to the 20 floor, where I had been living go the past 6 months and to where the pack were waiting for me.

I had just come home from my job at the local Newspaper and I was utterly shattered. I couldn't wait to get home and to the pack.

After school I decided to study literature and journalism in college and after I passed with flying colours, I got a job as a journalist in 'The Beacon Hills Times'.

It wasn't the most adventurous job in the world but it paid well and I got to write all the time, so I loved it.

The pack had supported me 100% through the first couple of tough years, where all the writers would use me as their slaves and the boss used me as their personal assistant rather than a serious journalist.

The pack was my rock through those moments, where I wanted to punch my boss in the face and when I was tempted to let Erica rip them all apart.

However I fought through it and one day everything turned around and now I'm the top journalist.

Apparently the previous owner was a massive alcoholic and was arrested, ironically by my father, for drink driving and since then my life had been flipped upside down.

The woman who had taken over as CEO was named Hannah Jacobs, she was kind and easy to get along with. She had instantly seen my 'talent' for writing and quickly promoted me to her lead journalist.

My job required me to go out onto scenes and interview people, and with my Dad being the sheriff I got the inside scoop. Hannah had made an agreement to work fairly with the deputies, victims and eyewitnesses, promising only to post those of police related articles after being approved by my father.

The pack knew everything about my job and I couldn't thank them enough for constantly pushing me forwards.

However the pack didn't know one thing about my life and that was that I had two jobs.

Six years ago, while in my early years of college, I had stated to write a book.

By the time Hannah had become my boss three years ago, I had finished one, two and three and was half way from finishing my forth.

Then one night, while I was staying late at the office, I had fallen asleep. I woke up to Hannah sat on the sofa in my office, reading the typed copy of my first book.

I had panicked at first but when she told me it was really good I calmed. She surprised me though when she said she'd copied the manuscript and sent it to her friend at a big publisher. I had freaked out until she said wanted nothing from me accept my success.

And that was how my book got published, three weeks later, having been illustrated and printed on paper and hard back.

The book had been pretty successful and was a New York Times Best Selling Book and had sold thousands of copies worldwide.

Hannah had all four books which had been published as of yet in her office, standing on their own shelf. She had been extremely proud and I think she views me as her surrogate son, which I had no problem with.

The book was about a character who was entirely based on me.

His name was Genim Jones, a human who had been thrown into the life of the supernatural.

The name was a combination of my real name and my mother's maiden name, and seemed to fit my character perfectly.

I had used my experiences to make a new story, twisting real life events and changing it into something new just in case the pack ever did read it.

I had used a fake name as the author; simply going by G.R.S.

Aka Gemim Rhys Stilinski, my real name.

There had been four books so far in the series and the fans seemed to really love them so after the first I decided to carry on.

The elevator doors opened with a 'bing' startling me out of my thoughts and I quickly step into the loft.

I barely take five steps before a curly haired blur of a wolfman had jumped into my arms, clinging onto me while burying his head in my neck, rubbing his cheek along mine.

I was well used to these kind of affections by now, with Isaac being such a cuddly wolf, I was accustomed to them.

"Hey Pup." I greet, petting along his hair and rubbing my cheek back against his.

"How was work Mum?" He asked.

That was another thing I had grown used too, the shock of the pack calling me Mum had well had truly sailed.

"It was good, Pup. I got to go out into the field! How cool is that!? I have to write a story on the robbery that went down in BH Bank." I reply.

"That's so cool, Mum. I can't wait to read it" The younger man sounded enthusiastic and I couldn't help smiling.

"It is" I say, leading us both to the living room, letting Isaac cuddle into my side.

When we arrive in the room my eyes quickly dash around the room, taking everyone in.

And then, I saw it.

I gasp in recognition, shock and fear.

For Erica Reyes was sat on the sofa reading 'The Origins' by G.R.S.

"Oh my God!" I hear myself rasp out in shock, eyes wide as I stare at the front cover.

I had never thought the pack would ever read my books but now I as I watch Erica read it I didn't know what to say.

How does someone react to such a situation?

Should I confess to being its author and out myself?

Should I ignore the fact that Erica was reading it?

Should I laugh?

I had no idea, so when Erica spoke up I merely sputtered in answer.

"Stiles, you okay there?" Her voice asked and now she has spoken I realised I was stood in the middle of the living room and the pack were all looking at me worryingly.

"I..um..I'm good" I managed to utter, quickly moving, practically sprinting towards the spiralled stairs that led to Derek and I's bedrooms.

I distantly hear Jackson say "What a weirdo" and a distinctively unique growl which belonged to Derek.

I burst into my room, slamming the door shut behind me, breathing deeply in shock and a little panic.

No one knew about my books and I wasn't sure how they would react.

I mean I had changed their stories in the books so I kept all their private lives out.

Like with Derek's character, I had named Eric. He was like Derek, broody and protective, he was large in stature, muscled and broad. He had the same description, dark tall and with Greek God like features. His family were all dead but unlike in real life his family had been hunted down one by one until all that was left was him.

I had completely missed out Kate, replacing her with a crazed Hunter out to kill all werewolves. Her character was named Karl and was completely like her but different, he had no links to Derek other than the fact he was a Hunter and Derek the thing he hunted.

Scott had been replaced by Stephan, a man of courage and bravery who was turned by a wolf driven crazy by Karl years before.

Stephen was in a relationship with a girl called April, the daughter of a former Hunter. She was obviously Allison, and like her she was a badass but instead of a bow and arrows she sported a crossbow.

Her father was called Conner, he was a Hunter turned Werewolf advisor.

Lydia had been taken over by Lindsey, a red head with a fiery attitude that matched her hair. In the book I made Lindsey and April sisters, with Allison's dad as the father and Lydias mum as the mother.

Lindsey was dating a jock called James, a turned Werewolf who was Eric's cousin. He was originally a human and was adopted after a couple had found his birth mother, shot up and lifeless at the side of the road. The woman had been Eric's Aunt. In real life she was Peter's wife.

Peter had been replaced with a man named Patrick who had gone feral after six years of being held captive by Karl, he had seen his sister, Tilly be murdered in front of him. He bit Stephen after he killed a Alpha who had been working with Karl.

Eric's sister was called Carys who had been tracked down and reunited with the pack.

Erica had been changed to Elen, a sweet girl suffering from fits who had been bitten by Eric, quite the same as Erica had.

Boyd was known as Billy in my book and was quiet, reserved and shy around people who weren't pack.

A man named Zachary was Isaac's characters name and just like he was, Zack was affectionate, kind and precious.

Danny had been named Dean in the book, I had chosen it due to his obsession with Dean Winchester. Dean was funny, confident and a brainiac.

Stephen's mother was named Maria and she was married to my charecters father, a ex-USAAF piolet turned private detective, Jonathan Jones.

Melissa and my Father had gotten together just before I wrote the first book.

Deaton had been changed to Doctor Aaron Davies, a doctor at day, animal healer at night.

Basically none of the charecters were instantly recognizable and I really hoped Erica didn't connect how similar the charecters were to their real life counter parts.

I sigh loudly, sagging towards my bed and flopping down onto the comfortable mattress.

I didn't know how long I lay there, thinking of how the pack would react. About how angry they would be that I had written their lives into a book without their permissions. How furious Derek would be that I had made Genim and Eric a couple. How dissapointed they'd be to find out I had used them to make money.

They'd never forgive me and for that reason I chose to hide my dark secret.

I nearly fall out of the bed in surprise when a knock echoes throughout the room.

My head snaps up to the sound just as the voice I loved so much travelled into my ears.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Derek's voice sounded concerned and I instantly felt like crying at the sincerity of it.

"Yeah, its just been a long day. I'll be down soon." I reassure the older man.

"You sure?" He asks again, making my heart skip a little.

Even a little display of caring and gentleness from Derek always set my heart off, jumping with love and warmth growing from the pits of my stomach.

"Yeah I'm sure. Is everyone's staying for dinner? I'm making chicken tortillas and cheesecake." I answer, diverting the conversation.

"They all said yes. And that sounds great" Derek sounded so enthusiastic and I knew his love for my cooking always made him happy, before me he hadn't had a home cooked meal in years.

"Okay, I'll be down in just a minute" I say, jumping from my bed and rushing to my cupboards, hastily taking out a pair of sweats and one of many shirts that I had stolen from Derek over the years.

I shrug of my slacks, pulling on the soft sweat pant, revelling in the soft feel of the cotton against my legs.

I pull of my tie, unbuttoning my work shirt and chucking it to the floor to later put in the wash.

The long sleeved Henley I had slipped over my head was too big on me, my build being much less broad and muscular than Derek's. He older man was also a little taller, making it look longer.

I soothe my hand over the material of the Henley, imaging how it would feel to wear Derek's shirts all the time, how his scent would waft up my nose, rich, dark and as addictive as its owner

I shake my head, dismissing the thoughts quickly. I would never be able to do any of those things for I was nothing more than a friend and pack mate to Derek.

And anyhow, Derek was way above my league.

I sigh in dispair before making my way out of my room.

I open the door, my eyes downward as I step into the hallway.

I nearly land on my ass when I ran into a wall of muscle but large, warm hands quickly catch me, wrapping around my waist and pulling me into a wide, solid mass of pure muscle which was Derek's chest.

My face landed in the gap between his neck and shoulder and I instantly catch the rich, dark, scent of the forest, spice and a hint of something fruity.

I stand there, well more like flopped to be honest, for a few long seconds before my brain finally caught up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you" I stutter, a blush making its way across my face as I scramble to get my feet under me again.

"It's okay. It was my fault" Derek's deep voice never seemed to not make me shiver just a little.

"Let's just say it's both of our faults, yeah? I need to make dinner." I move the conversation onwards again, not wanting to linger on the situation; I was embarrassed enough already.

"I'll help" He offers and that was how I found myself in the kitchen, Derek's giant form next to me, cutting up vegetables and meats for the pizzas.

The rest of the pack had joined us in the kitchen, sitting around to cosy dining table.

Erica still had her nose stuck in the book, the sound of her turning pages making me tense each time.

I didn't know how long we'd been cooking for but by the time three pizzas had been made and cooked, Erica was slamming the first book in my series into the wooden table.

"That was awesome! Oh my god! Guys you have to read it" She starts and I pray that the others didn't. "I cant believe how accurate it is! It soooo good!" The blonde was practically bouncing in her seat, shoving the book into Boyd's hands.

"Erica I'm sure it's just another crappy werewolf book created on myths and bullshit." I hear Jackson dismiss and I hoped to God Erica would drop it and dismiss the book as another crappy book aimed at teenage girls.

"No you don't understand! It's been written so accurately! Werewolves are killed by wolfsbane! Mountain ash is a werewolfs weakness! It actually contains correct information for once!" The blondes voice sounded joyful.

"No shit" Jackson utters, shocked at the truth behind Erica's words.

"Its the best book I've ever read! And this Elen chick? She's totally a badass! Billy and her are literally relationship goals." She enthuses. "Boyd you have to read it!" She adds turning to Boyd who was still inspecting the blurb.

"If you so highly recommend it, I will." The dark skinned man smiled towards his girlfriend, making Erica squel with delight.

And that was how the book was passed on to Boyd.


	2. Boyd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Boyd's turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for you all!!
> 
> This is a little more sad and my heart broke when I was writing this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!

Part 2:

Boyd:

After that night, where I came home to Erica reading my book, I was constantly reminded of how the pack had finally discovered my book.

Boyd always had his nose stuck in 'The Origins', his face intense and concentrating on the words that were printed across the pages.

I would walk into the living room, everyone watching a film and relaxing only to spot Boyd curled on a bean bag, 'The Origins' in hand.

I would visit Derek, Boyd and Jackson at the Mechanic Garage Derek had bought and started a business from, to bring the three food to find Boyd happily flipping the pages of my book.

He had even started to read it during our daily training hour, sat on the grass in the preserve, humming as his eyes trailed over words.

I'd even walked in on Erica and Boyd in the living room, the former reading out loud to the latter.

That day had been one of the most aweful days in my life and the fact that I came home to them reading my book, it was just the icing on top of a really fucked up cake.

On that morning, Hannah had requested my presence in the office at five in the morning so I could edit and proof read the other writer's works.   
  
So not only did I have to get up at the crack of dawn, which was a giant challenge for a morning hater, I also had to spend hours in front of a computer checking over other journalists work like some sort of high school teacher, grading my student's homework.

I knew the second I woke that the day, that it would be a bad one.

Then my worries came true.

First, I slipped getting out of the shower and landed harshly on my left hip, leaving a giant aching bruise which hurt ever time I moved.

Then I burnt my toast and found out that Scott had forgotten to mention that he had finished the butter when I went shopping the day before.

Then to top it all off Derek had walked down the stairs, topless and god like and entirely too fucking hot for four fifteen in the morning, and showcased all of the things I would never get. I mean Derek was hot and to be brutally honest I on the other hand was not. 

So that just made my already horrible start to the day even worse.

When I finally got into work, twenty minuites late and panting for air because I was forced to run half a mile to get there as Roscoe decided to die on me, my head was already pounding with a growing headache.

The first couple of hour was spent editing the first seven or so articles the others had written, correcting and tidying up their work before giving it the go ahead to be printed as a part of the newspaper.

But then, at nine thirty in the morning, Greenburg of all people, knocked on my office door with a sheepish look and I instantly knew he had done something wrong.

Turns out he had done something terribly wrong.

He had lost this weeks research I had done on the article I had to write about, a fifty page long research file that took me hours to put together.

To say that I was angry was an under statement.

The only thing the man had to do was bring the folder to my office and leave it on my desk.  
  
I had given it to him after I had printed it out, him being the closest person to me before I had to rush off to join a meeting with Hannah she had at last minute, requested me at.

Never before has the urge to kill been so hard to resist.

I remember shouting at the man before dismissing him, having to look through my internet history to find the right information and spend the next two hours remaking the folder again and printing it out.

And to make it worse? Greenberg, the giant asshat, found it half an hour later at the bottom of his satchel.

I seriously had to refrain from strangling the asshole.

And then, just as I sat down on my office chair to carry on working on editing, thanking the Haven's that my day couldn't get any worse, when a timid knock sounded through the air and I huffed in annoyance.

Turns out ones day could get worse.

A rookie had managed to delete an entire article one of my best writers had made and I honestly nearly had a melt down.

I had to call Danny and spent another three hours of my precious time recovering the article.

And then finally at three thirty five I finally got to go back to editing.

It wasn't until nine o'clock at night when I finally stumbled out of the office building, having called Derek to pick me up and nearly kissing him from joy when his black Camaro rolled into the parking lot.

I practically fell into the car, exhausted and drained I fell asleep nearly instantly.

I remember waking up to the most gorgeous eyes in the world, green mixed with blue and greys with faint hues of brown, the best thing that happened to me all day.

Once Derek had shaken me properly awake and I quickly followed him into the loft.  
  
The happiness of waking to Derek's face quickly faded when I walked into the living room and saw Erica and Boyd cuddled together, a paper back copy of 'The Origins' between them with Boyd's deep voice reading the words out loud.

_**"Genim had known since the day he met Eric that the man would be it for him. He knew that he loved the kind and gentle soul he could so clearly beneath the rough exterior of the life worn and beaten man.** _   
  
_**It hadn't taken him long to fall for the man at all, merely one glimpse and he had already given away his heart.** _   
  
_**It was simultaneously the hardest and the easiest thing Genim had ever done.** _   
  
_**It was easy to give away his heart to such a good and deserving man, easy to love his kind heart, his caring nature, his protective tendencies and his dorky, sarcastic humor.** _   
  
_**But Genim knew it would be the hardest for he knew he'd never get the man's heart in return.** _   
  
_**Eric was so far away from his reach that even if he tried an struggled onto his tip ties he still would be meters away.** _

_**Someone like Eric deserved a person who could make him happy, who he could open up to and trust in, and that, Genim knew would never be him.** _   
  
_**Eric may consider him an ally now but he'd never see Genim as anything more than the annoying tagalong he had too endure since Stephan joined the pack.** _   
  
_**Genim was heartbroken over the fact but he knew he'd never deny Eric happiness.** _   
  
_**He'd sacrifice his own heart, his own love and his own feelings just to see the man he loved happy and he knew, that he'd give his life for Eric to find happiness.** _

_**In fact he already had"**_  
  
I had completely frozen as I walked into Boyd's voice quoting my book, my actual feelings displayed out into the open air and read by members of my pack.  
  
I had nearly broken down then and there; saddened and heartbroken, eyes starting to water.

I loved Derek with all I had and to hear my thoughts read back to me sent a fresh wave of emotion and grief over my body.

I had accepted that I would always love the man and not be loved in return but now it was as if someone had ripped off the bandaid and let the open air sting against old open wounds.

I hadn't stuck around long, practically sprinting away for a second time in two weeks to my bedroom, hiding from the world and crying silently into my pillows.

I didn't emerge from the safety of my bedroom that night, too depressed and heartbroken to even move.

The morning was not much better but luckily it was a Saturday so I didn't have work so I could lay in bed and cry until I had no more to shed.

But somehow, near noon that day, Derek nearly bought me to tears again, when he knocked on my bedroom door and opened it quietly and peeking his head through the slightly opened door.   
  
"I bought you Lunch. I noticed you didn't eat last night or this morning, so I thought I'd make you some" He had said, his concern making my heart swell and ache all at the same time.  
  
His word's sounded so caring but yet I knew I could never let my heart feel hope, for he would never feel the same.

I remember him brining me a tray of curly fries and a burger before leaving with a small, comforting smile and a squeeze of my shoulder, hands warm and large before he walked away, my heart still in hand.

And it was at that moment was when I completely shattered.

Thankfully though, after a week, it seemed Boyd had finished the book and I could slowly start to forget about my hearts constant ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> Please keep the comments, Follows and Kudos coming! I love to know whether or not you're all enjoying!
> 
> Until next week!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	3. Isaac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Isaac's turn end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys the here's the next chapter!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR IT'S CHARACTER'S.

Part 3:

Isaac:

I quickly forget about the books after the incident with Boyd, trying not to linger on the memory of constant panic about if the pack would find out I had written the books and the pure sadness of knowing I was pining after an impossible man who'd never return my feelings.

Well that was until a couple of seconds ago…

I was lounging around in the living room, catching up with Hawaii 5-0 when Isaac walked into the room.

The pup plunked himself down next to me, leaning into my side like the affectionate puppy he was.

Isaac had always been a puppy at heart but ever since he was freed from his abusive farther and let go of the overpowering need of power being turned gave him, he became much more affectionate, especially with me.

Peter said it was because Isaac had witnessed me protect him on various occasions and his wolf had decided I was an excellent 'Mother figure' and protector to him.

I watch him fondly as he rubs his cheek across my shoulder, scenting me before he settles down, his eyes drawn to the TV screen.

"Ooo. H50!" He cheers, my obsession with the show obviously rubbing off on the youngest pack member.

"It's last week's episode. I'm catching up" I inform him, feeling him nod against my side, sinking a little further into my side.

"I've already seen this episode. Hang on. I'm going to get a book to read while you finish this episode. Then we can watch the new one together" The curly haired teen says, jumping up and racing towards the elevator and getting in.

I watch the screen in silence for a couple of minutes before the elevator dings, signalling Isaac's return.

"Got it" I hear him say, and I don't bother to take my eyes off the screen because I knew Isaac would be next to me in minutes.

I wait patiently until he gets comfortable again, moving my arm over his shoulder and turning my body so he could lay on my chest, smoothing my hand through his soft curls as I stretch out my legs across the sofa.

I sit there, content with Isaac I'm my arms as I watch Danny and Steve argue yet again onscreen.

Life couldn't get any better at that precise moment, well except for if Derek walked in and declared his love but that was a little far fetched.

Anyway, I was really happy and comfortable, Isaac's warmth making me relax further, I always felt soothed and loved when Isaac got affectionate like this.

"Erica wasn't kidding when she said this book was really accurate" I hear Isaac comment and I hum in acknowledgment, Isaac's werewolf metabolism making him really warm, like my own personal heater which was slowly making me dose away.

Then like someone had punched my gut I realise what he said.

My eyes snap open, darting towards Isaac, widening when I spot the book in his hand.

"I've almost finished it now. I have to admit, I am loving this book. It's written amazingly well and is so relatable" The younger man says.

I cringe at his words, my heart squeezing in despair at how close to reality my book was, how relatable it actually was to him.

After all Zachary was based on the younger man.

In the books, Zachary was still a shy, traumatized, young man who'd been beaten by his father from a young age.

Zack, as he was also known was a badass, sure, but he was just as kind hearted and affectionate as Isaac.

He loved cuddling and being hugged.

He struggled to keep himself in control sometimes but he always found comfort in his Alpha, in Genim and the pack.

Zachary was impossibility alike to Isaac, the only character I hadn't changed much of at all.

"Erica and Boyd are on the forth book already. I have no idea how they've done it but they must love them." Isaac comments, oblivious to the inner war that was occurring inside me.

Once more I was struggling, trying to make myself tell him the truth, chickening out, too afraid of the consequences.

I wanted to believe that they'd be happy for me, that they'd find it cool and be really chilled about the whole affair but a part of me, the insecure, frightened part taunted me on how bad it could go.

They would hate me.

Hate the fact I'd used them.

Hate that I'd used their stories, their heartbreaking and hard stories and told the world their darkest secrets.

I would rather hide in the shadows than ever telling them.

The risk of being hated by my family, my pack, the man I loved, it just hurt too much, made me reconsider every single time I considered telling them.

How could I cope without them? I shiver at the thought, finding my eyes tearing up.

I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts when Derek enters the loft, followed by Cora and Peter, chatting and all smiles.

Isaac quickly jumps to his feet, diving at Derek and hugging him tight, scenting his Alpha.

I swiftly take the opportunity to slip out of the living room and into the Kitchen before they all smelt my tears, smelt the despair and sadness that was surely radiating from me.

I move to get out ingredients for dinner, tears blurring my eyes and I determiningly brush them away, districting my mind off of the book, concentrating on not falling apart with three werewolves so near.

I couldn't dwell on the dark thoughts, couldn't let them affect my life otherwise all I'd be doing is crying 24/7 and the there was not way in hell that the pack wouldn't notice.

 Soon the sounds of the pack tumbling into the loft in their pairs travelled into my ears and I quickly snap back to work, frying onions and different vegetables for my homemade Bolognese.

I distantly greet the different pack members who treacle into the kitchen, cringing a little at each kiss on the cheek, hugs or pat's on the shoulder.

Each touch reminded me of how much I betrayed each owner of the caresses and I found it increasingly impossible man to keep composed.

Finally when the last pack member had greeted me, which was torturous as it Derek; who'd come up behind me and Nuzzled the back of my head with a low "Hey" which made my heart simultaneously skip and shatter at the same time, I was left to my own devices.

I found it hard to push the moment away, hating myself a little more with each flash of thoughts of my betrayal.

Eventually tough, after I'd finished the Bolognese and cooked the spaghetti and moved on to baking my mother's chocolate orange cupcakes, Isaacs newfound love of my book had finally eased away.

The constant darkness of how I betrayed my pack was still there, persistent and stubbornly there, but it had finally soothed to a point where I didn't feel like I was about to shatter and fall into sobbing pieces on the kitchen floor.

By the time I had served supper, the pack crowded around the dining table, their laughter and jokes soon pushed away any remaining dark thoughts.

For now... My brain supplied but I quickly dismiss it, determined to enjoy as much time with the pack as I could.

Tomorrow would be another torturous day, but for now I could be happy, even if it may not last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3 y'all!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for the response this fic has been getting! I appreciated it so much


	4. Cora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cora's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys here's the next chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Part 4:

Cora:

The next time I saw the cover of my book was way too soon in my opinion.

We; Derek, me, Peter, Isaac and Cora were all in the Camaro, some of the other pack members following behind us.

I had trusted Scott with the keys to my Jeep and he was currently driving my baby with Allison in the passenger seat and Erica and Boyd in the back seat.

Jackson, Lydia and Danny had volunteered to stay in Beacon Hills with Chris, Melissa and my Dad, Derek had wanted at least two of us to stay and  protect our territory if needed.

Currently, we were all heading to a meeting with a neighboring pack to try and gain Allies.

Derek had told us about how having allies with other pack was most crucial to a pack survival; if a threat was to attack us we would have backup if we needed it.

We were merely half an hour into the journey when Cora declared she was bored; the younger woman was never entertained for long.

"Stiles, I'm bored!" She had declared as if I could make it better.

"And what do you want me to do, Cora? We're in a car it's not like I can just wap out a PlayStation for you." I reply from the passenger seat, turning in my seat to look at the younger woman.

"But Stilessss!" She whines, apparently not appreciating my sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Coraline. But we are sat in a car, I literally have nothing to help your boredom situation except for a game of 'I spy'." I answer.

"That and is so boring! And what did I tell you about calling me Coraline! I hate it!!" She growls playfully before whining again, determined to bug me until I came up with something for her to do "Please, Stiles you must have something I can do!" She complains.

I was just about to open my mouth to retort with a clever yet sarcastic remark when my curly haired pup spoke up.

"Oh I know what you can do!" He exclaims, scrambling to reach for his bag, practically ripping open the zip and delving into the bag.

"Where the heck did I put it… I swear it was her- AH HA!!" He exclaimed proudly, flying to sit straight in his seat and throwing something onto Cora's lap.

It takes me a few seconds but when Isaac speaks up I can practically hear my heart stop and sink to the bottom of my stomach.

"Read this! It's really good! I finished it last night" He enthuses.

"I don't really like reading Issac" The she wolf replied and I sigh in relief.

"Just read it! I promise you'll like it! It might look pretty long but its sooo worth it!" The youngest wolf pleads.

"Fine!" Cora replies with a sigh, opening the cover.

I watch in complete shock as Cora starts reading, getting more and more into the book and by the time the page was flipped for the fortieth time, she was glued to it.

I cringe as Isaac bends down and reaches into his bag, taking out the second book in the series.

The second book was called 'The Bonding' and was based around the Pack getting closer and behaving more like a pack than of bunch of people thrown together to fight something evil.

The book also determined the pack Hierarchy, with Eric obviously at top as the Alpha.

Billy and Patrick were his seconds, Patrick being his guide and Billy his level headed beta who would take his place in a time of emergency.

Stephen, Carys, James and Elen were the Packs agile fighters, quick and strong they were a excellent team and were the perfect team to be in the front lines of a fight.

Dean and Zachary were the ones who had been given the role to protect the more vulnerable pack members; April and Lindsay whom fought from afar with crossbows and guns.

Parish's character, Jack Parsons, combined with Conner and Jonathan were the Packs firepower, bringing more experience as well as weaponry to fights.

Maria and Doctor Davies were the pack healers, treating bad injuries and making sure the pack was in top top shape.

Genim was the genius behind everything, the planner and researcher as well as being a badass with a gun.

He and Lindsay were the brains, with April and Eric being right with them, the strategist's of the pack who always figured out how to take down the Monster of the Week.

The second book was written in the year of peace we had in Beacon Hill's, in the year we all started senior year.

In that time we were constantly organizing pack bonding exercises such as camping and mountain walks.

The book was full of bits and pieces of the most influencel moments we bonded over.

Like the time when someone started to bully Zachary, and found themselves against the entire pack, who might I add was pretty furious that someone had the balls to abuse the baby of the pack.

There was also the incidence when a teacher who had a massive issue with the hospital after their Gran died there, decided to grade Stephan unfairly because his mother was a Nurse there. April had found her boyfriend nearly in tears, claiming he wouldn't be able to get into the course he wanted to do in college with such a low grade. April had gone to Eric with the problem, whom quickly solved the problem by getting the teacher fired, much to the Packs joy.

Another part in the book was an incidence based on my experience while we went camping.   
  
I had left camp to find a place to take a leak when I fell down a ditch that was hidden well under plants and grass. Also, lets face it, this was me after all and with my clumsiness combined with how dark it was at that moment it was a wonder I hadn't walked off a cliff or something.

I had fallen pretty far, smacking my head and falling unconscious at the bottom of a muddy and dirtied ditch, classy I know. I had woken to distant voices shouts of my name and when I finally opened my eyes I found the pack at the top of the large ditch staring down with concern. Derek and Jackson had been quick to rescue me, taking me to hospital were I was treated for a concussion and a broken arm.   
  
Apparently the pack had woken to a far off sound of a shout and sped to get to my side.   
  
That incident was a important event in the pack getting closer; I was a human and they had all thought the worst when they heard my cry of shock and pain. The pack had bonded over the sudden loss of me and the fact that they had to work together to find me. Afterwards we all bonded over my recovery; one of the pack were always with me, wanting to make sure I was safe and unhurt.

The incident obviously was changed a little for the book, instead of a ditch, Genim fell in a river and was swept away in it's strong currents. He was taken ashore down stream where he lay unconscious, his head having been hit on a rock, waiting for the pack to find him. When they did, combining all their best talents together to track him down, Genim had suffered a concussion like I but instead of a broken arm he had a deep gash along his leg from the sharp rocks at the river bed.   
  
Basically the book was about how we got so close, how we bonded and formed the family we were today.

"Stiles? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for like ten minutes" I hear Isaac's voice declare, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm good. I just got stuck in my mind, you know how I am" I laugh it off, smiling at Isaac's uncertain face.

I quickly turn in my seat, cursing myself as I lean back in the leather seats, mentally smacking my forehead at my own stupidness.

Luckily, Peter had been asleep and hadn't called me out on anything, Cora was too invested in my damn book and Derek was concentrating on the road.

I sigh deeply, I was such a mess, panicking over the books, worrying about how they'd react and scaring myself with the thoughts of them all leaving me if they found out.

I nearly hit my head on the roof with fright when I feel a large, warm hand landing on my knee, its warmth seeping into my skin and nearly making me groan in content.

I quickly look up along the hands muscled form, shivering at the thought of those large hands all over my body before I shake off the thought and followed the hard muscled upwards until I met gorgeous multicoloured eyes.

"You sure your okay? If you don't feel well I can turn around and we can all go home" Derek's voice instantly soothed me.

"Nah. I'm fine, really. I think I'm just tired, I did have to wake up before seven" I joke, knowing Derek knows how much I hated having to wake up early and in my world anytime before ten is too early.

"Do I ever" He jokes back, turning to smile at me quickly before shifting his eyes back to the road, his smile sending shivers across my body and making my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there" His voice sounds again, his thumb which was swiping across my knee in a rhythmic circle making me melt, sleep I hadn't even known I needed, quickly creeping up on me.

But I couldent fall asleep.

What if when I slept, Isaac or Cora figured it all out, connected the far too similar dots and discovered that I wrote the books.

What if I woke up to their angry and disappointed faces, I couldn't live with them thinking I used them, especially Derek.

Too many people had used the man I loved over his life and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was one of those people. I couldn't handle being compared to Kate, I'd rather die than be compared to the murderer who used him to kill his family.

No, I simply wouldn't sleep, I'd fight off the need to slumber and remain aware of Isaac and Cora reading my books. I couldent risk being exposed, not when the consequence was loosing my family.   
  
"Sti, stop thinking and let that brilliant brain of yours sleep for a little while." Derek's voice was so soothing and comforting, soft and deep almost like a lullaby.

No, bad Stiles! You must resist Derek's magical sleep enchanting voice!  
  
"Just close your eyes and sleep, Sti. I'll keep you safe" The last part of his sentence was whispered and low, fading as my eyes droop.

"That's it, Sti. I've got you. Sleep" God I loved that nickname, especially when Derek's smooth voice uttered it.

And then, before my brain could even catch up and tell me to resist, my eyes had slipped closed, my breathing evening as I slowly sink into blissful slumber.

I distantly feel something warm and soft being wrapped around me, someone sweeping my hair from my forehead and a pillow being placed behind my head.

The ghost like feeling of a soft caress on my cheek, the last thing I registered before I fell into a deep and carefree sleep, knowing that at least for now, the man I loved would keep me safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 4! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed Stiles' reaction to Cora reading the book! 
> 
> Please keep the comments coming! I love reading what y'all think and I promise you all that I read every single one, I just don't have much time nowadays to reply because I work now.
> 
> If any of you want to ask me questions DM me on my Instagram (It's SterekShipper98, I do texting au's on there too, if you want to check it out).
> 
> Also keep those Kudos and bookmarks coming my way! I appreciate every single one! 
> 
> Anyways.... Until next week!!
> 
> -Bookemdanno98 xx


	5. Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Uncle Peter's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter for you all!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!

Part 5:

Peter:

It took Cora the two days that we were out of town on the meeting with the neighbouring pack to finish the entire first book.

It had shocked me at first, 867 pages was not an easy feat, but apparently she also inherited the quick reader genes all the Hale's seemed to have.

I mean look at Derek, he reads his books like I ate curly fries, quickly and with the determination to devour them instantly.

Anyway, Cora finishing the first book apparently meant it was instantly handed to Peter of all people.

The eldest Hale seemed to read just as quickly as his niece and by the time we got into the Camaro to head home, the man was already on chapter five.

I spent the entirety of the way back listening to Cora hum songs she was listening to through her head phones, and carefully watching Peter through the mirror above my head, watching to see if he figured anything out.

It turns out, I didn't need to stress because Peter was just as oblivious as the others.

It was around the half way mark, when Derek stopped at a drive through diner was when Peter lifted his eyes from the book for the first time.

"I am quite enjoying this book as of yet. Erica didn't lie when she said it was very accurate in the supernatural world. In fact I might go as far as saying it is the best book I've read on the supernatural" The older man stated, making Isaac perk up from where he was reading 'The Bonding'.

I didn't want to take the complement, knowing I had written down all their lives without consent but I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

I felt so happy that someone was enjoying my books yet at the same time I felt complete and utter devastation that it was a pack member.

I couldn't thank him for his praise without giving myself away so I kept silent and ashamed.

It felt so wrong to keep such a big part of my life from them, to keep secrets and hide myself away from what I viewed as my family.

I wanted to just fuck it all and exclaim that I was the author from the rooftops but I was too much of a coward to so much as squeak a hint.

The pack could never find out.

Not when the risk was so high.

"The facts and truths in this book makes me believe the author is a part of our world. No one can know this much about werewolves and other supernatural creatures without being a part of it." Peter says, snapping me from my thoughts and making my heart stutter with shock and fear.

Was this it?

Was this the time he realised? Connected the evidence and traced it down to the suspect?

Was I about to be revealed?

"Yeah I thought about that! I think he may be like us" Isaac pipes up.

"Definitely not a hunter, not with how kind he is towards wolves" Cora adds, having taken out her headphones to listen and join in on the conversation.

"Maybe he is a wolf" Isaac says, voice exited.

"A good possibility but I think they may be a human or maybe a magic user." Peter observed only to be cut off course when Derek speaks.

"That's great and all, but can someone tell me what they want to order already??" Derek voice snapped me back towards him.

"Oh yeah! Can I have fries and a burger?" I ask, thankful for the change of conversation.

No longer did I have to think to think about the dreaded books.

I sigh in relief, overjoyed for once that we were at Burger King rather than McDonald's for their wasn't even one more peep on the books, Peter having tucked the book away and was telling Derek what he wanted.

I was glad for it too, I didn't know how much more I could handle without breaking.

I just had to hold on and pray that no one found out.

At least not yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Peter is down who do you think will be next?
> 
> Comment below your opinions and thoughts!
> 
> Keep those kudos' coming my way and make sure to bookmark!
> 
> Until next week!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	6. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lydia's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry this is a day late but I was super busy yesterday and I didn't get to upload this chapter :'( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOPE, I STILL DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO TEEN WOLF :(

Part 6:

Lydia:

Lydia was the next person I found the book in the hands of and I mentally freaked the fuck out.

I mean if you walked in on you're former massive crush, reading a book you wrote combined with the fact it was based on part of their lives wouldn't you panic?

Add the fact that she was a genius? I may have had a mini heart attack.

I mean Lydia was the most likely to connect the dots and the fact scared me shitless! The woman had an IQ of 178 for fucks sake, she could work out the most complex of mathematical equations, it wasn't like finding the similarities between real life and my book was all that far fetched.

So when I found Lydia, perfectly content, reading my book plonked comfortably on the kitchen counter as I prepared dinner, you couldn't blame the knife I was cutting peppers with from slipping and slicing through my hand.

One minute I was by myself, innocently preparing different ingredients for the Bolognese I was making and the next Lydia was said on the counter.

Now the scene wasn't all that new, Lydia seemed to have a habit of sitting quietly somewhere around the kitchen as I baked or cooked, she claimed once that she found the sound of me cluttering around the kitchen oddly calming. 

I had never questioned her further on it, deeming it just another of her odd habbit's.

So when I spotted her entering the room I simply poured her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and got back to cooking.

I wasn't until I was half way through chopping the peppers was when my eyes first caught the distinct colours of the front cover of my book and the unique font of its title.

My eyes had instantly grown wide, a gasp making its way out of my mouth as I turn my head to get a proper look at what she was holding and sure enough, there it was my second book in all it's glory.

It was at that moment the knife in my hand slipped from the top of the pepper and sliced deeply into my palm.

I cry out in shock, part me screaming because of seeing Lydia with my book and the other part from the searing pain throbbing from my hand.

"Oh my God! STILES!" I hear the red head screech, throwing my book carefully onto the counter and rushing to my side.

My hand was gushing blood, reddening the counter and dripping onto the floor, already creating a small puddle.

"Oh god! DEREK!!" She screamed, making my ears ring a little.   
  
I mean hello, she was a Banshee.

A pair of thundering foot steps travel through my ears once the ringing stops and my head snaps up just as Derek comes skidding into the kitchen.

"Wha- oh my God! Stiles what did you do!" The Alpha's voice sounded scared and concerned, rushing to my side and scooping up my hand from Lydia's.

His hands felt large and comforting against my wrist and the stinging agony of my Palm instantaneously disappeared.

"Jesus Christ Stiles" I hear him gasp, his hands shaking slightly as he guides me towards the sink, running my hand under the water and washing away most of the blood.

I watch silently as red swirls down the plug, circling until it disappeared only to be replaced by more red.

I had no idea how long I stood there, leaning against Derek's muscles body, watching my blood wash away but when something warm brushed against the wound I flinch in pain.

"Hurts" I found myself mumbling, feeling Derek grabbing onto my other hand and taking away the pain as something rough glides against my palm.

My eyes widen when I spot what was smoothing over the cut.

Derek was literally licking my wound and I couldn't help the tremors which shivered up my arm and through my body.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I mumble.

"Healing you." He answered shortly, eyes meeting mine before going back to my palm.

My eyes widen again as I watch the blood flow slacken until finally it stopped, my skin starting to slowly knit back together with every stroke of Derek's tongue.

"H...how?" I stutter.

"A werewolf's saliva can heal small wound's, generally one's that are not life threatening." Derek replied but I couldn't find the words to reply, too shocked with everything.

One; over Lydia reading my book.

Two; the shock from the sudden pain.

And thirdly; from all the care and genuine concern Derek was showing me.  
  
(And let's be honest I was shocked as hell at the feeling of Derek's tongue wiping across my palm, finding it oddly arousing)

I mean I had been in love with the man for over seven years. Everything he did; the warmth of his touch, the gentleness in his eyes, his caring nature, the brightness of his smile, his strength, both bodily and emotional, the way he looked after us all, it all just made me fall even deeper in love with him.

"Are you okay?" I hear Lydia ask from where she was standing, fearfully and worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The knife slipped that's all and I'm all healed now." I reply, making my voice as calm and soothing as possible.

"Oh that's good. Now I'm going to read" Lydia dismissed herself swiftly from the room, her voice coming out slightly harsh but I knew deep down she was reacting this way because she was worried.

The red head may have changed over the years but she still fell back on the bitchy 'I don't care about anyone' attitude when something like this happened.

Like I did with sarcasm and jokes, Lydia dealt with harsh realities through a cold demeanour and a bitchy attitude.

I never took it to heart and I woulden't now.   
  
She needed to get away for a while, to process what had just happened and to calm herself down, so I let her walk away.

It was only ten minutes later when I was sat on the counter watching as Derek made the rest of the Bolognese under my careful watch, was when I realised.

Lydia Martin was reading my book!

And she hadn't made any connections. I didn't know if I should jump with joy or feel a little disappointed.

Deep down I wanted the pack to know but the fear of loosing them faltered my resolve to tell them.

I wanted there to be no secrets between us, I wanted them to feel proud of my success, wanted their support with my writing.

But the fear that my secret would tear them away from me once more was one of the hardest inner conflicts I had ever encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please keep commenting, I do read every single one I just don't have any time to reply to them :'( I love reading what you guys think of the chapter and enjoy going through any therioes you all have!!
> 
> Also, keep bookmarking and leaving kudos! 
> 
> Until next week y'all!!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	7. Jackson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jackson's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So here we have another new chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF 

Part 7:

Jackson:

The next time I saw my book in the hands of a pack member, I nearly fainted in pure shock.

I mean come on! If you saw Jackson Whittemore, the high school jock all round sports extraordinaire, reading your book I think your allowed to pass the fuck out.

This was the man who terrorized my entire educational career reading _my_ book; how strange life was, my former bully now turned brother and pack member eating his word's. I can still remember the day back in our fifth grade English class being in front if the whole room and reading a poem I'd made and Jackson standing up and shouting "Stilinski, don't ever become a writer, you'd be terrible at it" and then laughing with his friends.

Oh how life kicked him right up the ass for he was actually reading my book now fifteen years later and completely oblivious to the fact.

Anyway, shall we get back to fainting?

It was only thanks to Scott's quick reflexes that I didn't actually fall forwards and onto the hard concrete of the loft floor.

 _Thank you, super werewolf powers_. I thought to myself as Scott, bless his soul, starter to straighten me out.

"Woah. Bro you okay?" I hear him ask as he squeezed my shoulders once more before letting go.

And to answer my best friend's question, I had to say hell to the no. 

Jackson freakin Whittemore was turning over to the page of my third book, 'The Target'.

Lets just recap that sentence; Jackson 'I'm too cool to read' Whittemore was reading my _third_ book.

What the actual fuck?!

And if I said at that exact moment I did actually pass the fuck out, who the fuck could blame me?!

* * *

 

I came too shortly after with a worried alpha and Scott staring down at me.

My eyes had slowly fluttered open, wary of what I'd see.

But I had to admit I could easily get used to waking up to Derek's chiseled, handcrafted by the Greeks gods themselves', flawless face. I mean his eyes alone were a sight to be seen but by god, this man, this gorgeous man was going to kill me.

"Dude, you fainted" Was the first thing my brain registered, still dazed by Derek.

I turn towards my best friends, rolling my eyes a his words.

 _Well no shit bro._ I think to myself, mentally imagining myself face palming at his words.

"Yeah thanks for informing me, Scotty boy. I hadn't noticed." I answer sarcastically, watching as Derek smirked a little which in turn made me busrt with pride.

Any form of laughter or smiling from Derek towards me made my heart sing.

I start to sit up, instantly regretting the decision and falling back down when the sight of Jackson still sat calmly reading my third book came into vision.

"Whoa, slow down Stiles." I hear Derek command, helping me slowly to sit up, his large hands coming to hold onto my shoulders, cupping them almost perfectly as his warmth seeped into my body.

"Thanks. I just got a little light head. Works been crazy lately." I say, not exactly lying because it was true.

Work had been crazy, not only had there been a series of thefts cross Beacon Hills I had to report on but my fifth book was also in the process of being published.

"Okay, let's get you to the sofa so you can lay down do a bit. I'll make dinner tonight" Derek declared as he effortlessly drew my into his arms and carried me easily over to the empty sofa and laying me ever so gently down on the soft paradise that was Derek's sofa.

It was black, (obviously, duh), and was a gift from the pack.

Derek always used to complain that their was never enough space on the existing sofas so we bought him one as a joke. Turns out he loved it and spent most of his spare time on it, ironically reading.

I don't bother protesting against insistence for me to rest, I was actually really tired.

Plus with the pack's care in mind Derek always got his way, he protected and cared for the pack so well and his Alpha instincts were telling him to care for his weak pack mate and to be honest, I couldn't fight instincts.

I feel his hand softly trail through my hair, calming and affectionate, before he pulled away and grabbed the throw which was draped on the back of the sofa and lay it over me.

He gently tucked me in, taking such caution and attention to make sure I was safe and warm and I feel my heart burst with love.

The warmth instantly enveloped me and I snuggle into Derek's pillow, breathing in deeply the familiar scent of the man I loved.

The man's scent was everywhere around me, making me feel safe and protected and before I knew it I was dozing away snuggled into Derek's pillow.

It wasn't until later that night, when I woke up from the greatest nap in he history of naps was when it sunk it.

Jackson was not only reading my books but seemed to enjoying them enough to have already read two of them and was on his third.

I couldn't believe it and it left me in a body numbing awe.

I lay there shocked until Derek walked into the room, carrying a bowl of soup and a steaming hot chocolate and I couldn't help finding it amazingly adorable.

I'm only he would do these things if he knew the truth.

I sigh in depression, the thought of loosing Derek making me ache so much I couldn't even breathe.

I force myself not to think about it, instead honing in on Derek as he sat down next to me and switched on 'Castle', lifting me so I was cuddled into side,wrapped up in the blanket and all and slowly fed me my dinner.

I loved these moment with Derek, where he'd take care of me and showed me how much he cared.

But then some part of me, a little voice in the back of my head whispered cruelly in my mind that I'd never be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it guys! Chapter seven done and Jackson is reading the books too!
> 
> Comment below your opinions and thoughts! I read them all!
> 
> Sorry I don't reply but I'm super busy and I simply cannot :'( 
> 
> Please keep those Kudos's and bookmark's coming!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	8. Allison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Allison's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So here's another chapter for you all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF!

Part 8:

Allison:

The next pack member I found out had read my book was a very loud moment in my life, one where I swore my eardrums actually rattled in protest to the almighty screech that shattered the otherwise quiet room.

"OH MY GOD!! GUYYYYS!" Allison's voice was heard before the female huntress was seen, the sound of her voice loud and echoing through the loft.

Seconds later the woman came barrelling into the room, where the pack was all sprawled out watching re-runs of Merlin.

"Allison? What's wrong?" Scott rushed out, instantly on his feet and checking over his girlfriend to see if she was hurt.

"I'm not hurt, babe. I just found out some really big news!" Her speech started out calm and reassuring but by the end of it she was practically squealing, bouncing with excitement.

"What?" I hear Cora ask, impatient to hear what had Allison so hyped.

"G.R.S's new book is coming out on Friday!" She exclaimed and the reaction was immediate.

Erica jumped from her seat, screaming on top of her lungs.

Cora whooped while jumping up and down on the sofa she was sat on, jolting Peter back and forth, the poor man looking utterly unamused.

Allison joined their celebration, grabbing onto Erica and laughing in delight.

Lydia surprisingly had joined Cora shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes!", over and over.

Isaac was next to Allison, dancing a happy little jig and punching the air.

Jackson actually let out a, "Oh my God! I can't wait!", which actually nearly made me reenact the fainting insistence that happened a couple of weeks ago.

Boyd and Peter meanwhile had the less enthusiastic reaction, Peter laughing at Cora and Lydia before saying, "I am fairly bored these days, could do with a good read.", while Boyd nodded and agreed.

It took another ten minutes of squealing and giggling and a little of Derek's Alpha commanding voice, until they all settled back down, chatting excitedly about theories and conspiracies and what they thought would happen next.

I shake my head in disbelief.

It was astounding to say the least that the pack had enjoyed the books so much that they had such a reaction to a new one being released.

Would they have had such a reaction if they knew I had written them, that they were based on them? I highly doubted it.

And now Allison had joined the ever growing number of people who'd read my books and the fact made my eyes start to water.

Over half of the pack had read my book and where completely oblivious to the fact that they were being used.

And now that Allison had read then I knew it was just a matter of time before Scott did too and I was dreading the day.

How long could I actually gold on to this secret?

How many more of my family could I lie to?

I feel a tear, alone and desolate, escape from my eyes, falling down my cheek and cascading to the floor.

I was such a bad person, I was a worthless human who was prepared to be so selfish in order to still have his family.

God, I was an asshole and I hated myself for what I was doing to them.

All of this secrets would be worthless if I lost them and I hoped to God they'd never find out for they'd leave me just like that.

I try to inconspicuously wipe away thee tear unknowingly bringing a certain Alphas attention towards me.

I carry on oblivious to my Alphas worried gaze, taking in a deep breath and standing determinately.

"So who wants food?" I ask, forcing my voice to sound steady and strong.

Everyone pause mid speech at the prospect of food and I couldn't help smiling a little as their faces lit up.

"Me!" Came the chorus of replies and my lip twitches at their puppy like excitement.

The sight made my heart happy yet so despaired at once.

I was always happy when they were, happy to see the once broken individuals having become a thriving family, happy to see them find joy and happy they were all safe.

Yet, my heart wept with such despair for when they found out, a scene like this would never be witnessed by my eyes again.

But in one hand I had successfully distracted them for all of two seconds before they were back to exchanging ideas and gossiping on the characters.

I shake my head in distress as I escape into the kitchen, finding the tears from earlier soaking my eyes once more.

Sooner or later my secret would catch up to me and on that day I knew I'd loose then all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are guys! 
> 
> Another pack member down! Who will be next? 
> 
> Please keep commenting! I promise I read every one!
> 
> Also keep bookmarking and leaving kudos's! I love seeing that people are enjoying my fic!
> 
> Until next week guys!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	9. Scott.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Scott's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!! Another week another chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> DICLAIMER: NOPE, I AM STILL NOT THE OWNER OF TEEN WOLF OR IT'S CHARACTERS :(

Part 9:

Scott:

We were out running as a pack on the night of the full moon, when I found out Scott of all people was into my books.

We were a mile into the preserve, resting in a clearing, laying on soft grass and lounging around, talking to each other and relaxing for a while.

We had been running for at least an hour before we stopped, apparently monthly runs like this helped to relieve the wolves inside of the more canine like being of our pack and running under the moon allowed their wolves to be released but in a safer and more controlled way.

The humans of the pack found the run's just as calming and Derek had mentioned once that having us humans around made it easier for the wolves to remain mostly human.

"What are we doing tomorrow? Since it's Saturday, can we all go to the beach?" Isaac's voice asked snapping my attention towards him.

The pup's eyes shining with hope and excitement and I knew instantly that Derek wouldn't be able to resist his big puppy like eyes.

Derek was such a push over when it came to Isaac and to be honest so was I.

We couldn't deny him anything, not with how shit his life had been before the pack and how his persona had changed after the initial werewolf transformation. After he gained full control of his wolf, Isaac became much more shy, more cuddly and gentle.

"If that's what you want Curly Wurly, it's your turn to choose what we d-" I start, only to be cut off by Derek and his amazingly strong hands which suddenly covered my mouth.

God how could merely his hand be so sexy?!

"Sorry, Sti. But, I can't concentrate. I can hear this annoying buzzing noise and frankly it's distracting" His voice sounded so confused and I couldn't help but mentally "Aww" at his adorably expressionist eyebrows.

The rest of the pack were all on immediate attention, frowning as they tried to listen to whatever was making the buzzing sound.

"Ahhh. I have found the culprit" Peter declared after a few seconds of confused silence, walking over to where Scott lay sprawled on his back, eyes closed and oblivious to what was going on.

I was confused at first but when Peter bent down and reached towards his ears I finally realised.

Scott was wearing headphones and the buzz the wolves were hearing was coming from the tiny speakers.

Scott startled a little when the headphones were pulled out of his ears, his body jumping upwards and chasing after Peters retreating hand's.

"No, no, no! I was listening to that!!" He exclaims scrambling to grab the headphones from Peter and sticking one back in his ear.

"What the heck are you listening to? It sure as hell isn't music" Cora asked a little puzzled, the genetic frown of confusion showing on her face.

"It's the audio book for G.R.S's forth book. I downloaded all of them so I could listen to them on runs and at work" Scott answered making me instantly tense.

"That's actually a good idea! Maybe your not as stupid as I thought!" Erica says making the others laugh.

"Hey! That hurt!" Scott exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart making the others laugh harder at his theatrics.

"I said nastier things than that to Stilinski when I was seven, McCall!" Jackson snarks, eyes rolling as he frowned down at the other beta.

"Bite me" Scott snapped back, sticking his tongue out like the giant child he was.

"I don't need to. Peter already did!" The jock replied making Allison burst into giggles.

I tune out of the conversation at that point, my heart pounding with dread.

Scott was reading, (well listening if we we're to go into the technicalities), to my books and that fact seemed to shake me to the core.

Scott was my best friend, basically my brother and I was now I was not only keeping a massive secret from yet another family member but the brother I had known since childhood.

I had never done such a thing before, I mean Scott knew everything about me, from the smallest of details like the birth mark on my lower back to my biggest secrets, he even knew that I was in love with Derek for God's sake!

But this? It was the only thing I had ever hidden from him and it made my heart ache a little.

Could I really keep this from the pack any longer? It already hurt too keep away such a big thing from them but now most of my family knew about my book and I found it just that much harder to keep my secret hidden away.

I could feel my chest tightening in panic and despair; they were my family and I was keeping such a big part of my life from them.

It felt wrong, like I was betraying their trust, their love and their friendship.

I squeeze my eyes shut against the onslaught of panic that smashed into my body, drawing in deep breaths and struggling to keep them even.

"Stiles?" I hear Desks voice break through the haze and I look up to meet his gaze.

He looks concerned and that just made me feel even worse.

I open my mouth, ready to spill the beans, tell them all everything.

How I was the author of the books, how I had been writing about them for years, how I had kept it from them.

Just as the words were about to fall from my lips, Isaac came running towards me, grabbing onto my shoulders and hiding himself behind me as Jackson stalked towards us.

"No! Mum help!" I hear Isaac giggle behind me, wrapping himself around my body, hugging me close.

"Hiding behind Stiles won't prevent my strategically planned attack Issac" The older jock snarked, smirk across his face as he prowled forwards.

I feel Isaac burrow his face to his in my neck and I smile gently and the show of affection as he hid himself from Jackson.

I could feel my breathing slow, become easier the more Isaac gripped onto me.

And if I told you that the fact didn't make me feel like shit, I'd be the world's worst liar for it did.

I was betraying the trust of the very person who chased away my panic and I couldn't help but feel like a giant dick.

"Jax, leave him alone and go annoy Peter" I hear Derek command, his voice fond but a little exhausted.

"Why me? Why do I always have to deal with the pups?" Peter exclaims in protest, just as Jackson and Cora leap towards him, engaging him in a fight.

I shake my head in amusement, revelling in the feel of Isaac still holding me close.

Would he hold me so tight if he knew?

I highly doubted it.

I was going to loose them all and now Scott knew too, I was so close to cracking.

I would be alone soon, lost and broken with no one to blame but myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are! Chapter 9 has been completed!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> Please keep the comments coming! I love hearing what you guys think and I promise I read every single one!
> 
> Also if you're new, please leave a kudos!
> 
> Also bookmark if you haven't already! 
> 
> Write you're comments and theories below!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Bookemdanno98 xx


	10. Danny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Danny boys turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the next chapter guys!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is the one chapter I wasn't sure so sorry if it isn't a good one :(
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY FORM OWN TEEN WOLF!

Part 10:

Danny:

We were all in the park chilling in the Saturday evening Sun, spending time together and relaxing after a long week of work, licking at our respective ice creams and lounging on the soft green grass.

We were waiting for Danny and Issac to get there; they had been on a date (Yes I know, how adorable).

Apparently Danny had been crushing on the curly haired Beta for quite some time and after being turned by Derek, his feelings only strengthened.

A couple of weeks ago, after Isaac was injured by a rival pack's Alpha (who had been defeated and killed by our much more superior and sexy Sourwolf), Danny had finally taken it apon himself to ask the younger man on a date, confessing his feelings and the fears he had felt when he saw Isaac unconscious and bleeding.

And from their, the two became a more love sick couple than even Allison and Scott, which might I add was quite the feat.

Danny had planned a surprise date for Isaac, had spent a week to organise the perfect date for Isaac, which I reluctantly found sweet. 

And now, three weeks after the initial fellings reveal, Danny was finally taking Isaac on their first date. 

Danny, in the end decided to take Isaac to the local museum; Isaac was obsessed with history and the Hawaiian thought it would be a perfect first date.

"I hope the date went well. They both deserve to find happiness" Erica's voice sounded through my ears, making me turn towards the blonde fond who was leant comfortably against Boyd's broad chest.

"Yeah, Isaac seems so lonely when all the couple's are together." Allison agreed, nodding from where she was braiding daisies into Cora's hair.

"But Stiles and Derek are single?" I hear Scott say, sounding more like a question than a fact.

"Yeah but we know they don't count. They may not be together but they might as well be" Erica answers and my cheeks instantly turned warm with a embarrassed blush.

Luckily before anyone could question my reaction, a pair of blurs leapt passed my face and onto the floor next too me.

The two blurs turned out to belong to Isaac and Danny who had ran to us and dived to sit next to Erica and Boyd.

I opened my mouth, ready to question them on their date, to make sure Danby had treated my pup well, when said Hawaiian cut across the words I was just about to speak.

"Oh my God! Guysssss! I'm about to make your lives!" Danny exclaimed a wide smile on his face as he practically bounced excitingly from where he was sat.

"What now?" Peter asked, sounding bored as he rolled his eyes in that classic Hale way.

"Me and Issac were in the Cafe down the block and were browsing on the internet, thank the Lord for free WiFi, and then we I stumbled on a blog dedicated to G.R.S on Tumblr. We immediately had to come and show you!" He answers, eyes shining with glee as he threw his phone towards Erica who caught it effortlessly.

"Oh my God!! Really?! I need to see this!" Lydia squealed, rushing forwards, Cora and Allison right behind her and crowded around the phone.

"No way! Is that a fanfiction link?!" I hear Allison squeak and my eyes grow large in surprise, a choking sound coming from me as my heart stutters in shock.

What the actual hell... A fanfiction about my book?!

"Oh my God! Look there's 15,000 fanfictions for the G.R.S series on A03!" Cora says, voice shocked and awed.

"How the heck have we not found this already!" Lydia adds.

"This is fan girls, heaven" Erica, honest to god, shrieks in glee.

"Oh dear lord" I hear Derek mutter, his head tilted back into the air as if preying for help.

I couldn't agree more.

I would need all the help I could get if I was to keep this a secret any longer.

"Hey! Look! I found a blog dedicated to finding the author's identity! Apparently they've figured out that G.R.S stands for the author's actual name; according to this the R stands for Rhys. Apparently some informant inside the publisher has confirmed it and that the author is a man in his mid twenties." Danny informs, making my heart stop.

How did this blog find out so much information on me?

My book publishers were a trustworthy company, the only ones their who knew my identity was the boss, Hannah's best friend Hayley, my editor; Hannah's niece Lucy and my illustrator Spencer, a man who I shared a dorm with during my college years.

All of those people I knew really well, ones who I saw at least every two weeks.

Not one of those people would share information on me to anyone, so there must have been some sort of leak in the company; someone who discovered who I was and shared it with this blogger.

I would have to call Hayley to let her know, she would put a stop to this instantly, probably get the account deleted and the owner punished in some way.

The whole point of not using my real name was to avoid the fame that came with my books success and until now nothing had threatened that.

"Sweet baby jesus! Is that a picture of him?!" I suddenly hear Scott exclaim from where he was looking over Allison's shoulder.

I swear my whole world stopped at his words and I quickly rush over to Danny, hastily swiping the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" I hear the Hawaiian shout in protest but I'd already moved away, my eyes glued on the screen as I swipe through the series of photos someone had managed to take.

They were all either from the back or angled awkwardly to the side, you couldn't really see who the person in the picture was but if you knew me well enough you could definitely identify me as the person in the picture.

I swipe to the next picture and I gasp at the image.

It had been taken here in Beacon Hill's rather than in River Falls, the city which my publisher was based, like the others were.

The pictures had been uploaded a day ago and I knew for a fact that the last picture was taken that very day.

In fact the pictures got newer with each scroll.

The picture was taken outside a grocery store not far from the sheriff's station.

I had been delivering some food to my Dad before going shopping for pack night.

Someone had obviously found me and followed me back home to capture this picture.

"Fuck" I curse, turning quickly around in a circle, eyes scanning for someone who could be following me.

My eyes trailed across the the park, looking for any suspicious looking people holding a camera.

My eyes scan the area quickly, my golden orbs dashing quickly from tree to tree, across lush green grass and behind bushes.

"Eeep" A weird sound of shock combined with panic left my mouth as my eyes land on a man, dressed suspiciously all in black peeking from behind a tree.

I instantly panic, but like a deer about to be hit by a truck my eyes widen and I freeze.

I watch as the man lifts the camera and before I know what I'm doing, my legs were moving and I scramble towards the nearest person who just so happened to be Derek.

I quickly duck behind him, using all that bulky muscle to block me completely from view.

I grab onto the back of Derek's henley, my grip tight as I hear footsteps step towards me.

"Hey! I know who you are!" A unfamiliar voice was shouting and my heart quickens at his words.

I feel Derek's broad shoulders tense as the footsteps get closer, the distinctive vibration of his familiar growl of warning soothing me a little.

I crowd my body closer to his, seeking out his security and protection against the threat.

I felt scared and panicked.

Over the last four years of being a published author this is the very first insistence I'd even had with someone other than my publishing team to acknowledge that I was the author.

It was my first occurance with a fan and it scared me shirtless, not only was my hidden identity being threatened but most importantly the man was revealing the author behind the pack's favourite book, as me.

I wanted to feel safe; even if it was the last time Derek ever came near me. I just needed his strength and protection, just this last time to keep me from falling into the panic I felt growing up my chest.

"Dude, I cannot believe it took me so long to find you!" The voice spoke again and I couldn't help the small whimper of fear.

I mean that sentence alone sounded a little too stalker like to me and add that to the guy outing me to the whole pack, it made me want to curl up in tiny ball and hide away forever.

I felt Derek's instant reaction to the guys words, feeling him back up, his arms gripping my shirt and his stance stretching, making him look even bulkier and threatening.

"Look man, I only want to meet the real life G.R.S. I've been looking for him for like two years!" The voice was so much closer and I instinctively lean into Derek's warmth, knowing he'd never let the man get anywhere near me.

"You're sure as hell aren't getting any closer. You are a complete stranger who has posted pictures of a person online without their consent. That alone can get you arrested, but include that with the stalking? I'm pretty sure you could be facing jail time." Derek's voice sounded clear and dangerous and I instantly melt into his back.

He was protecting me even after he knew what I'd done.

"Dude, with all due respect I don't give a shit what you think. I have spent the last three years looking for him and now I've found him I won't let it slide." The stranger answered. "I mean come on. We've been exchanges letters for months! He totally wants me, if you know what I mean" The guy added, his voice sounding sleazy and flirty and I suddenly felt sick.

This guy was a fucking psycho!

I had no idea how the situation had developed from a obsessive fan to psycho stalker, but now that he saying that he and I had been trading what sounded like love letters? That made me think he had just escaped a mental hospital.

Not one letter from fans had been replied with anything remotely personal, in fact I had only replied to a selection of letters, one from a girl in Texas who won a competition I had run and one to a sick boy from Utah who only had a year left to live and dreamt of knowing if the character's ever had a happy ever after.

Not a single one of them were with a man unless he had pretended to be someone he wasn't. And even then I hadn't written anything remotely close to a love letter.

So either he was writing to someone pretending to be me or he was actually a fucking psycho and had imagined up trading love letters.

"I find that very hard to believe" I hear Derek reply, his voice stern and harsh.

"Whatever dude. Just let get out of my way." The man says once more, stepping forwards towards us.

Before I could fully freak out, Isaac was pressing into my side, Boyd pulling me towards him and stepping in front of me, blocking my view and clutching me tight to his broad chest.

Scott drapped himself to my back and surprisingly Cora hugged into my other side.

I hear Erica's familiar growl to my left and Peters on my right.

"I'd get out of here I was you" Danny's threat came from in front of me and Derek's agreeing grunt came from next to him.

"I'd hate to get my hand's bloody" Jackson added and I knew he was with Danny and Derek.

"Shame if I had to waste one of my arrows on a lowlife like him" Allison commented.

"We won't tell you again to leave him alone. You have no right to take pictures of him, to post about him and stalk him. He obviously doesn't want to be found." Lydia's voice was low and dangerous.

"Jesus Christ! You lot are crazy! I'm out of here! He's not worth it!" The man screamed back, his voice shaking with fear and I didnt blame him.

When the pack wants to I bet they could make even the toughest of people piss themselves.

"Oh and dickhead? Before you go…" Derek's voice trailed off just as the sound of a fist hitting skin travelled into the air. "If I find you haven't deleted that account of yours and every photo you have of him in the next hour, I will hunt you down and rip your throat out. With my teeth." The Alpha promised and I didnt have a single doubt that he would carry out the threat."If I find you anywhere close to him again I will do more than punch you. I don't want to ever see your face again, and I will know instantly if you enter Beacon Hill's. Now go!" He added, his last word a deep growl.

I hear a pair of feet run off, each footfall becoming more distant until I couldn't hear it any more.

I stay absolutely silent, feeling the pack were still tense around me, the wolves who were touching me not having relaxed telling me the psycho stalker was still in the area.

I feel the last ten minutes catch up with me and it hit me with force.

They all knew, the pack knew I wrote those books and I just needed to wait a couple more minutes before they all moved away from me, shouted at me and kicked me out of the pack.

I had kept it from them for years and I deserved no less.

This was all my fault and I could blame only myself; I had plenty of times I could of told them but I hid it away because I was a coward.

They would never trust me again.

They would hate me.

They woul-

"STILES! Hey look at me! I need you to breathe for me" Derek's voice was a sudden shock to my brain.

I hadn't realised I was having a panic attack until his voice pulled me from my thoughts.

It was then I concluded that I couldn't breathe and that I was on the floor, inbetween the elder mans legs, curled up against his chest gasping for breath.

"I need you to calm down. He's gone now, you don't need to be scared. I'm here. The pack is here." His voice sounded so reassuring and calm and I couldn't help responding to it, calming a little until I remembered that they wouldn't, the pack would leave me soon.

"I'm...so sorry..don't leave me" I gasp, feeling a sob rise up my chest. "Don't leave me" I beg, tears now falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey. We're not going anywhere" Derek answered, voice sounding so concerned it made my heart weep and more tears to trailed down my face.

"You should hate me!" I cried inbetween hiccups.

"What? Why?!" He asked the question like it generally shocked him.

"I hid it from you all! I betrayed you! I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you but I was so scared. Please don't hate me, don't leave me" My voice croaked out, full of desperation and fear.

"Oh, Stiles. We're not going to leave you for this. And we sure as hell don't hate you. Sure you could have told us this all sooner but we're not going to hold it against you. You haven't betrayed us, we trust you completely. I'm proud of you! If what Erica has told me is true, then you've managed to create something incredible." He sounded so genuine and I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my mouth. "Stiles, look at me... You haven't done anything wrong, we may be a little hurt that you didn't tell us straight away but we understand. You were scared of how we would react." He adds, my eyes staring into his, trusting and relieved as his large hands move to cup my face.

At first I though he would kiss me but when his warm thumbs wipe away the tears from my face I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed underneath the pure joy that he was willing to touch me still.

"Now, let's get you home and you can tell us everything" He says, eyes shining with affection as he pulled me to my feet, practically carrying me back to his car.

As he was carefully placing me in the passenger seat a voice broke through the silence.

"Stiles?" I hear Scott's voice say and I tense before turning to face him surprised to find the whole pack standing outside the window.

"We all think it's pretty fucking awesome that you were the one behind the books and we're hounered to be the inspirations for them. We all love you no matter what and let's be honest you could have been hiding something much more drastic. Your not the leader of a drug cartel are you?" He asks.

"What? No!" I exclaim.

"Well that's good to know." Danny says, voice teasing.

"Then it means I can forgive you, even though we feel like their is nothing to forgive. I mean come on, Stephen is a freakin Baaadass!" Scott carries on.

"What! No! Ellen is much better than Stephen!" Erica shrieks.

"Actually I think you'll find Patrick is the superior wolf" Peter intervenes.

"Pfft as if! Lindsey is a genius along with being being certified badass! You're all nothing in comparison" Lydia snarks, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking towards Jackson's Porsche.

"Well I think Zachary is the most adorable!" Isaac declares skipping around the car and jumping into the Camaro.

I laugh at their antics, watching as the pack splits up, bickering about who was best until we found ourselves on our way back to the loft.

I sigh loudly as I look out of the window, feeling like a giant weight had finally been lifted from my shoulders.

I didn't have to hide it away form the pack anymore and it felt so refreshing and I wanted to cry all over again in utter relief.

I felt a hand take mine into theirs, warm fingers wrapping around mine, enveloping them with warmth, the larger limb covering mine so perfectly as if made to protect me.

I feel them squeeze reassuringly around mine and I quickly sneak a look towards Derek finding him smiling gently at me.

I smile in return, tightening my hold around his hand and taking in the comfort it offered me.

I feel myself relax in his hold, finally I could breath once more.

My days of hiding were over and I couldn't help shed a couple of tears over the fact.

Finally I felt whole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Chapter 10!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And how did you all find the big reveal? Was it good? Crappy? I don't know :/
> 
> Please comment if you did like this chapter and didn't find it too stupid 


	11. Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally, and lastly, Derek's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late guys!! 
> 
> But here is the final chapter to this fic!
> 
> I do have a bonus part planned and I've started writing it and I'll upload it as a sequel to this after I've finished it!
> 
> Anyway... On with the last chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!! (See what I did there...any shape or form 

Part 11:

Derek:

It had been a month since what the pack was calling the 'Psycho stalker fan insistence' and life since had been really good.

Now that I didn't have to hide it, life as a author and reporter had become much easier.

I could write in the loft; before I would hide in my office after working hours and work on my next book but now I could do it in the comforts of home and in the calming presence of the pack.

I had the pack's full support in regard with my books, Peter even making it his own job to proof read everything I wrote. (I reckon it was to get the latest scoop on what was next for my books characters).

All in all it was much easier and I could breath again. I didn't have to hide a part of me and it was great.

I sigh in content, skipping my way down the spiral stairs of the loft.

It had been two weeks since my fifth book was released and so far it had been selling like crazy.

Just a few minutes ago, Hayley had phoned me, telling me how the sales for my book broke records in the supernatural genre. The fifth book in the series had reached three million sold worldwide.

Hayley also said that she had to print more books over the last week after they went out of stock nationwide. Apparently my books were flying off the shelves!

Hayley also told me how a company had contacted her to get my details as they were infested in starting a merchandise line for my books.

Lastly she informed me that my books were in the motions of being translated into twenty different launguages include German, Spanish and Chinese.

I stride into the living room, a wide smile on my face.

I couldn't believe how big my books were getting!

And I couldn't wait to share the news with everyone.

I enter the room, practically prancing with barely contained excitement.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" I shout, beaming at the pack who were mostly curled up together on the floor, the only ones absent were Derek and Peter.

The alpha was lounged on his black sofa, flat on his back, book in hand.

Peter was sat on his arm chair, a blanket wrapped around him, eyes watching the TV screen keenly.

The mountain of people sprawled on the floor all jumped a little at my voice, the two elder wolves sitting straight in their seats, Derek's book falling into his lap.

"What? We were watching TV here Stilinski!" Jackson, as jerk like as ever, growled making my smile falter.

That was until Derek threw the remote control at his head with a smack.

"Ow!" The jock whines and the smile grew back on my face.

Serves him right for being a dick.

"You deserved that! Stop being an ass" Derek scolded the younger wolf making him whine a little in submission.

"Sorry" I hear him mutter before Erica interrupts.

"Stiles! Tell me! I'm going to explode if you don't tell me soon! You were clearly exited about something!" The blonde demands and I smile at her.

"Okay, you're not going to believe what Hayley just told me!" I rush out.

"What!?!" Allison yells, making Scott flinch from next to her.

"Well first off, she told me that the total sales so far for the fifth book has broken the record for most sold supernatural book!" I say, exited as I way the girls squeal as they jump to their feet rushing towards me as they all wrap themselves around me.

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you!" I hear Allison say.

"Obviously you'd beat the record Batman!" Erica shrieked.

"I'm so proud!" Lydia added.

"You're amazing!" Cora hugged me closer.

"My Queens, I thank you" I reply, laughing at their excitement.

"Congrats Bro!" I hear Scott say over the girls and I look up smiling at the man I viewed as a brother.

"I haven't finished yet, dude." I reply with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Isaac questions from where he had snuck into the group hug.

"Well, my books sold out nationwide and Hayley had to get more books printed. She also said that the demand in foreign counties was so high that their being translated into twenty different languages! Can you believe that!" I tell them watching as Erica jumps up and down, grabbing onto Derek who was stood a little way from us and started to spin them in circles.

"That's not all" I add, making the blonde freeze.

"What more could there be?!" She bounces on the spot, eyes wide in awe.

"Hayley told me that a company were intrested in making merchandise for my books. Apparently my fans are desperate for more" I finish.

"Oh my God! Yes!! I can't wait!! I want to buy every piece of merch already!" The blonde shouts.

"Did she give you the contacts?" Lydia asked, voice serious but her face showing her happiness.

Lydia had become my business partner of sorts over the passed month. She was helping me by organising meetings to promote my book aswell as keeping me organized. Apparently I needed a schedule to keep up with work at the newspaper plus being an author. Lydia also controlled my newly set up social media, she knew what would please the fans and how to keep them intrigued with my book.

"Yeah, but later? I think we should pop out the champagne and celebrate" Peter said and I was grateful, yes I was exited at the prospect of merchandise for my book but that could wait until tomorrow.

"Let's get druuuunk!" Erica whooped already racing towards the kitchen.

"Not too drunk though" I hear Derek mutter and I laugh as the others run off towards the kitchen.

I watch Scott shove Jackson playfully out of the way, the jock falling gracelessly onto Derek's sofa before leaping up and jumping on Scott's back.

I chuckle at them before something on Derek's sofa caught my eyes.

I feel them widen in shock for there, laying discarded on the black leather was my latest book.

"Oh" I gasp, my brain scrambling to figure out what I was seeing.

Derek was reading my book, Derek Hale, tough and strong Alpha of the Hale pack was reading my book.

That alone was shocking but when my brain finally realized what one he was reading I nearly fall on my ass.

He had obviously read the first four books, (being he was on the fifth in the series rather than the first) and it freaked me the hell out.

Why? Because hello! I wrote Derek and I's characters as a couple! A lovey dovey completely happy couple who loved each other deeply.

The first of my books was pretty safe, it contained nothing to do with the Genim/Eric relationship other than a growing trust between them and the formation of a strong friendship.

But the others… well shit.

The second book was where Eric and Genim got together. There was a couple of make out scenes but that was mainly it; the kiss was towards the end of the book but the moment had been building throughout the book.

The third contained very little Geric (as the fans call them; Lydia informed me of the fans love for the ship), because of all the shit that went down with the Alpha pack and the Darach but their was a shared kiss or two.

The forth book contained a lot more Geric scenes, from a make out scene at the start of the the book, to a steamy, almost sex scen-

Oh dear baby Jesus…talking on the lines of sex…

He was reading 'The Alpha Pair' where Eric and Genim finalise their bond through the traditional werewolf mating ritual.

The Mating Ritual was kind of like a wedding; the Alpha pair would share words kind of like vows and their pack would be their witnesses.

After the ceremony they would consummate their bond through sex and the exchange of mating bites.

And that was what had me worried for it was what occurred in the book.

And that reasoning was what nearly had me falling on my ass, legs weak with fear.

Derek Hale had just read a sex scene that I had imagined that would happen between us.

Jesus fuck, just kill me now.

"Oh my God. Fucking hell. I… um..I…it's not…I…it doesn't have to mean anything…I mean it does to me, I'm kind of like, in love with you...but I didn't think you'd ever read it…I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to use you like that..please I-" I was cut off from my rambling when a pair of hands grabbed onto my shoulders and before I knew what was happening the world was spinning and those muscled arms I dreamt of having around me, wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Stiles, Shut up" I hear his deep voice command, the sound making me shiver before soft lips collide against mine.

I make a small squeak of surprise, shocked that the man I had been in love with for seven years was kissing me.

My brain soon kicks in and before he could pull away I lean forwards, moving my lips to press against his.

It felt amazing, like nothing I had experienced before.

It was rushed and a little desperate but yet it was soft and gentle, passionate and dear I say it; loving.

I practically melt into the broad expanse of Derek's chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and tilting my head just a fraction upwards and to the left until we slotted together perfectly, like sliding in the last puzzle piece.

I let out a small moan at the feel of his tounge brushing across my lower lip, teasing my mouth open until it delved in, licking and tasting me.

The small vibrations of his growling against my chest drove me crazy and I gasp as I feel one of his hands slip from my hips and grab onto my ass, using one arm to lift me completely off the floor as his other cupped my cheek.

I easily wrap my legs around his waist, awed at his strength, clutching onto his wide shoulders.

I feel him tilt his head to the left and I instantly move the opposite way, keeping our lips deliciously pressed together, making me groan as our tongues meet once more.

I try to keep up with his insistent battle but soon I let him win, let him take control of my mouth as I trail my hands into his hair, gripping onto the black tresses as I sink deeper into the kiss.

When we finally pull away to catch our breath, Derek doesn't stop his exploration of my body.

With one last kiss to the lips, a chaste, sweet press of swollen lips, he makes a trail of kisses down my cheek and across my jaw until he was kissing and sucking on my pulse point.

I groan at the feeling, eyes falling shut at the sudden pleasure, gripping onto his upper back to keep me stable as I tilted my head back, giving him more access.

"Derek" I hear myself whisper, voice lower and more ragged as I lean forwards, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck as he attacked mine with bites and soothing kisses.

It felt incredibly errotic and every kiss drove me just that much more crazy.

"Stiles" The whispered groan of my name against my ear made me shiver "I love you too, you idiot" He adds, nipping at my ear before he pulls back to stare into my eyes.

Multicolours of green, blues and a hint of hazel swam with such conviction and if his words weren't enough the pure affection and love behind those beautiful pools would have been enough to convince me.

"God I love you." I mutter in return, my hands moving to cup his stumbled cheeks, the feel of his beard against my palms sending a tingling sensation up my arms.

"Good. And just so we're clear. That mating ceremony of yours? I want that" His voice was a little husky with lust but it was still clear and levelled.

"You do?" I question, not quite believing what I was hearing; the man I had loved for so many years wanted to get werewolf married, that was a massive commitment and it set my insides on fire.

"Stiles, you're my mate. I've known from the moment we met but it wasn't untilI I read your books was that I realised you were just as in love with me as I you. I want you to be mine forever more and I, you." He declares and I felt my stomach flutter and my heart to fill with love.

"I want that too" I answer, watching as his face lit up, his smile breathtaking before he was lunging forwards and once more our lips were pressed together and I sigh in content.

This kiss was much slower; deep and full of love it was drawn out and so caring it made me want to cry.

And when he teased my mouth open once more I couldn't help let some tears fall.

Kissing the love of your life was overwhelming; so shockingly overwhelming but I loved every second of it.

His tounge brushed against the roof of my mouth just as I felt my body being lowered, my back meeting cold leather as the warm body above me settled against me.

I feel him growl against my lips, the sound sending arousal coursing through my body.

It was as he settled his muscled frame between my spread legs, was when the pack decided to interrupt.

"Looks like Erica was right. Erica can we go shopping with the bet money?" Lydia's voice broke into the haze of lust and I snap my eyes to the pack, brown orbs wide as they all started handing money over to the blonde female.

"Oh. My. God. They bet on us, Der" I whisper feeling him chuckle against me lips.

"I knew they were up to something" He mutters back, learning in and kissing me one last time before he flipped our bodied around.

The movement happened so fast I didn't know what he was doing until my body was comfortably slotted against him; who would have known such a big chest would be so damn comfy.

I sigh in content, burrowing further into his chest and breathing in his dark spicy, leather and forest infused scent.

The warmth of his body was like my very own radiator and before I could stop myself I felt my eyes drooping.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake. I'll keep you safe and I'll take care of you. Just let yourself go, I'm so proud of you but you need rest. You have a busy day tomorrow" Derek commanded, placing a kiss on my forehead, his smoothing words like a lullaby as it forced my eyes to shut and my breathing to even.

I was finally in the arms of the man I loved and before I knew what had happened I had fallen into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

I could worry about the future tomorrow but for now I would sleep, knowing Derek would protect me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! The final chapter and the end of this fic! :( 
> 
> I really hope you all have enjoyed this story!
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this and I really hope to finish the sequel soon so I can post it for y'all!!
> 
> Maybe if I get enough comments wanting it I'll post it on Christmas day!!
> 
> Also I'd like to thank you all for being amazing and giving me all of you're positive feedback which really kept my weekly updates on track!!
> 
> I also appreciate every single one of you who have commented, bookmarked and left Kudos on this fic! Its unbelievable how much you guys always support me in my writings <3
> 
> Anyways.... 
> 
> Until next time I post,
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx

**Author's Note:**

> So.....
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I am planning on posting the second chapter in a weeks time :)
> 
> I have most of this written out already and so far I have 12 chapters but I may add bonus chapters.
> 
> So anyway... 
> 
> Goodbye for now!!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


End file.
